


The Chronicles of Hope's Peak

by LaskaSprite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaskaSprite/pseuds/LaskaSprite
Summary: Just a collection of short stories about the day-to-day life of the students of Hope's Peak.This takes place in some timeline where the students of all three main games go to Hope's Peak at the same time. Additional tags will be added with each chapter.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Koizumi Mahiru, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Kaito drops a Soda

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually finished the second Danganronpa game and I haven't played the third, so I can't say for certain that everyone will be in character. If someone is out of character, feel free to tell me, but please try to avoid spoilers if possible.

The students of Hope’s Peak were dotted around the school on lunch break. On a windowsill sat Kazuichi Soda, and his classmates and fellow Ultimates Kaito Momota and Ibuki Mioda stood nearby.

“One of the great things about this school is the freedom we get to do practically whatever we want.” Kazuichi said. “We don't even have to show up to lessons if we don’t want to!” He leant back onto the window.

“I’ve got plenty of free time to practice the guitar!” Ibuki said, throwing her arms around a little too wildly. Her elbow knocked into another student, sending them crashing down.

Ibuki stood still for a minute before realising what had happened. “Oops! Sorry ‘bout that!” She said, grinning in a manner that was, coming from her, vaguely apologetic.

“It’s no problem, really.” The student said, standing up and brushing themself off. It was Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer.

“Hey Mahiru!” Soda said, greeting her with a raised Pepsi can in such a way that he seemed to be toasting her. “Can I copy off you during our next chemistry test?”

“Absolutely not.” She said, stern but light-hearted. “Go ask a chemist. They’d be a lot more helpful than a photographer.”

“Aw, come on, We all know you completely aced that last test. I saw that 100%.”

Mahiru blushed and turned away. “No… that can’t have been mine. Could you have seen someone else’s paper? Anyway, I promised to help Hiyoko with her math, so… goodbye.” She hurried off.

“Hey, help a guy out here!” Kazuichi called after her, but she was gone.

“Way to embarrass her, dude.” Said Kaito, nudging Kazuichi. Unfortunately, that was all it took to loosen the window, and the pink-haired, shark-toothed, Pepsi-loving mechanic fell through and into the yard of Hope’s Peak, shrieking like an injured chicken.


	2. A basketball goes on an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this written, so I decided to put it on here. I'm not sure if it's more or less daft than the last one. Enjoy.

Out on the school grounds, Peko Pekoyama, Fuyuhikko Kuzuryu and Rantaro Amami were watching Mondo Owada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru play basketball.

“Their coordination is flawless and their teamwork is remarkable.” Peko said as she observed.

“What did you expect? Their minds are practically connected by this point.” Fuyuhiko said, crossing his arms. “I’m surprised they’re not married already.”

“Hey, watch out!” Mondo said. Their basketball had escaped and was now quickly bouncing towards Peko, Fuyuhiko and Rantaro. Perhaps because of her long history of protecting her ‘young master’, she reached for the sword on her back and stood in front of him. From her point of view, and to some extent Fuyuhiko’s, it seemed that Rantaro had frozen on the spot and was waiting like a lemon - or rather, a lime - for the ball to hit him. With minimal effort he caught it as it bounced over. In fact, he moved so little it looked like the ball lept right into his arms.

“Nice catch!” Mondo said.

“Please could you return our basketball to us?” Kiyotaka asked, a little too loud and much too formal.

“Yeah, of course.” Rantaro said. WIth one arm, he launched the ball towards the court. It sailed over Mondo’s head and past Kiyotaka before landing in the basket, narrowly avoiding Chihiro Fujisaki as it hit the floor. Mondo and Kiyotaka cheered and Chihiro clapped, despite the latter still being terrified from the close call. Rantaro raised his arms and smiled smugly as though he had planned it, but he broke into laughter and shook his head.

“Woops.” He said. “I’ll go get that for you.” And he ran off to grab the ball, which was now a considerable distance away and still going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some vague Ideas for other stories. I might wait and see if these ones are any good first though.


	3. Diaries of the Dark Devas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different, but hopefully still funny. Instead of the students, here is some insight into the lives of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction.

The Hope’s Peak common room was rarely quiet, but now it was empty and the only sound was a quiet squeaking as San-D and Jum-P chased each other around the room. They moved so fast it would not have seemed impossible for them to scurry up the walls and across the ceiling, little legs chugging away, propelling them around like mechanical pom-poms.

Jum-P had been in the lead as they ran towards the back wall in the most heated - albeit only - hamster race Hope’s Peak had ever seen, but as it neared the finish line it halted in its tracks. It stopped so suddenly that San-D couldn’t hit the brakes in time and skidded into the other hamster, who remained stationary upon impact. It gazed up at the clock on the wall of the common room. It couldn’t read it, of course, but it liked to pretend it could. Even without the clock, the hamsters knew it was time to join their brethren.

After navigating the giant halls of Hope’s Peak and defying death several times, they arrived at their destination. During the Last Council of the Dark Devas, they had unanimously decided to call it the ‘food room’, because it was a room and there was always food in it. On the nearest table to the door however, was not food but friends. And thus the Four Dark Devas of Destruction were reunited, and they could advance to the task at hand: lunch.

For an ordinary hamster, lunch requires taking five steps to the side, maximum. There is no danger and the hamster can return to ordinary life moments later. But Jum-P, San-D, Maga-Z and Cham-P wished to dine on only the finest lettuce from the Bowl of the Moss-Head Kid. During the council, Cham-P had insisted that humans called it ‘hair’ and that its color was actually that of the inside of an ‘avocado’, but the others had rolled their eyes and labelled their comrade ‘fussy’. After a long debate, they came to an agreement: the Bringer of Lettuce was to be referred to under the code name of ‘Moss-Head’.

The Devas approached their target silently. So far, everything was going according to plan. The Moss-Head Kid always spoke to another human as he guarded the lettuce. Yesterday it had been the tall, blond one with the black suit that was - spoiler alert - not tasty, and the day before it was the female human with the Light-Up Box that Clicks. Whoever it was, the Moss-Head Kid was always busy talking with them. While he spoke with the Metal Human (Maga-Z had squeaked with dismay as he recounted the time he almost lost a tooth nibbling his hand), the Dark Devas moved in. they dashed towards the table, and San-D and Maga-Z leapt upwards. Today, Jum-P and Cham-P were ground support. Now up on the table, Maga-Z waited for the Moss-Head Kid to turn away before giving the signal. As quick as though they were shot out of a cannon, the hamsters sprinted across the table and took a running leap over the bowl, each grabbing a large piece of lettuce as they went.

But they knew not what fate had in store for them. 

They had overshot the jump, and the momentum took them out over the edge of the table. A squeak of terror rang out across the room as Jum-P and Maga-Z plummeted towards the floor. Right when they thought all was lost, an orange flash filled their vision, and they landed on something soft before bouncing gently onto the floor. Cham-P had brought it upon itself to become a fuzzy crash mat and save their lives. They rejoiced and squeaked, waving the lettuce around like a victory flag. The mission was a success.

“Did you hear that?” Rantaro asked, sitting up straight in his seat.

“Hear what, exactly?” K1-B0 asked, glancing around the canteen for anything that could have caught his attention.

“I thought I heard a squeak… I’m sure it was nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This situation is based on a line from a different story I was writing where it’s implied that the Devas stole Rantaro’s salad. Hopefully it was fun to read.


	4. Nekomaru makes pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished off two at the same time, and I figured I have nothing to gain by waiting to post this one too.

Hajime Hinata walked out into one of Hope’s Peak’s many outdoor areas. This particular one looked eerily similar to the area in front of the restaurant on Jabberwock Island, and it unnerved him a little. There was only one student in the area and Hajime had nothing else to do, so he went over to say hello.

“Hi Hajime.” The student said. “Did you want something?” It was Makoto Naegi.

“No, not really.” He tried to think of something to say. After meeting and being surrounded by so many strange people, he couldn’t remember how to talk to someone normal. “How are you?”

“I’m alright. Hey, uh... you know Nagito pretty well, right?”

“I guess.” Hajime shrugged. He couldn’t see where the conversation was going. “I dread to ask, but… what about him?”

“It’s not like that, he just said to-” Makoto’s sentence was interrupted by a loud shout.

“Hey, little guy! Trust fall!” Was followed by a shout and a crash. Curious, Hajime and Makoto ran over to where they had heard the commotion. They turned around a corner and there they found Nekomaru Nidai lying on his back, laughing. He appeared to be alone.

“Uh… Nekomaru? What just happened?” Hajime asked warily.

“I asked Fuyuhiko to do a trust fall! I think he missed, though!” he laughed again.

Hajime looked around for a second, then lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “Uh, Nekomaru? Fuyuhiko’s not here.”

“Oh, really? Did he run away?” He lifted his head up to look around. Makoto, who had been quiet throughout the encounter, gasped. “Oh well. I guess he’s gone.” Nekomaru continued, laying back down

“THAT’S WHERE YOU’RE WRO- I mean…” Makoto started. “Sorry, it’s a hard habit to break. Fuyuhiko didn’t go anywhere.”

“Huh? What do you mean? He sure as heck isn’t here.” Nekomaru said.

“He is. Get up, and you’ll see.”

Though he didn’t understand, Nekomaru pushed himself up with his elbows.

“OWW! Ngh…”

“Hajime, did you say something?” Nekomaru asked, halting in place.

Hajime shook his head. “Get up and look underneath you. Then you’ll understand.”

He felt like the only person who didn’t understand an inside joke, but he did just that, and sure enough, everything became clear to him. Lying on the floor was Fuyuhiko. Nekomaru had surprised him with the trust fall and, being much larger, he had knocked him over and landed on top of him. When he stood up, he somehow managed to press his elbow into Fuyuhiko’s stomach before he got off of him.

Fuyuhiko was conscious, but he lay still and his eyes were closed. “Give me more of a warning next time.” He said weakly. “I’m already a noodle. Do you want me to be a pancake too?”

“Sorry! Yeah, I don’t know why I expected those little noodle arms to catch me.” Nekomaru said, laughing again. Fuyuhiko scowled and slowly stood up.

“Did someone say pancakes?” Asked a voice. Akane Owari had heard them and evidently misunderstood the context of the word pancake.

“Sometimes I wonder how I ever ended up here.” Hajime said, turning to face Makoto. “By the way, you never told me what Nagito said.”

“Huh? Oh, right.” Makoto said. “He, uh… he told me to let everyone know he was making pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I guess it was Nagito that made pancakes. Nekomaru only made one...
> 
> Now I need to plan the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Once again, try not to mention spoilers if you have something to say, as I haven't finished the series. I am open to suggestions.


End file.
